


I.O.U One Heart

by VaughnSky



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Cute Lexa (The 100), F/F, High School, Valentine's Day, cute clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnSky/pseuds/VaughnSky
Summary: It's Valentine's Day! Anything could happen...
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	I.O.U One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 💗 Happy Valentine's Day to all! 💖
> 
> Tumblr - hernightsky

* * *

* * *

" Linc, seriously stop!" I huffed and glared in his direction as I continued to untangle tiny wet paper balls from my hair. He could be a real pain when he's being ignored. In my defense, I had a really good reason to be blanking him. Her name was Clar-

"Linc, cut it out!!" I stood abruptly and knocked the hollow, plastic pen out of his mouth. " Finally! How else am I gonna get your attention?? You've been drooling over Clarke and burning a hole into her shirt for the last twenty minutes. " I elbowed him in the ribs but he wasn't wrong. Clarke Griffin... I've been madly crushing on her ever since I can remember. Clarke Griffin in a pure white shirt and black bra underneath, leaning against the brick wall outside with the sun shining directly over her... I'm only human.

My best friend Lincoln and I were sat outside on one of the picnic benches, half doing the history homework we forgot about and half eating day old sandwiches from the local store. That was until I noticed Clarke and her friends, hanging out next to the side of the school building and all other thoughts left my head. 

She was beautiful. Long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a mischievous smile that brought me to my knees on a daily basis. Not only that but she was perfect in all ways. She was so smart and kind, always helping out the younger students when they were upset, lost or just stuck on a tricky math problem. She made time for everyone and always did it with a lightness in her eyes. I was in deep! Clarke Griffin was an artist and spent most of her time in the art studio but she always made time to share laughs and hang out with her two best friends, Raven and Octavia. Both bubbly brunettes with loud mouths. I think Linc has a soft spot for the smaller brunette, Octavia... He thinks I don't notice things but I do.

" Valentine's is coming up. Just ask her out and stop staring at her like a creep." Lincoln flicked a piece of sandwich crust at me and stood up to throw our food trash in the bin.

" Yea. I'm definitely going to do that. Maybe afterwards you and I can head on down to Broadway and sing a musical number on stage in Cats. Thoughts?? " Lincoln rolled his eyes at me and threw his backpack over his shoulder. "No need for sarcasm. I was being serious. Just ask her out? You've known each other for ages and she's so sweet, I doubt she'd laugh in your face." 

" Thanks. That's encouraging... Not." I stood up with him, throwing my own bag on my back while holding half a sandwich still in my other hand. " Clarke and I haven't had a proper conversation since we were five. I think if I asked her out, she'd look at me like I was insane." We started to walk in the direction of our next class as slowly as possible. Neither of us in a hurry to get to history class, plus I was still nomming my sandwich. "Well maybe start small then. Send her a Valentine's card? You don't even need to sign it." Lincoln looked at me over his shoulder and smiled at my confused face. " Then what's the point in sending it if I don't sign it? " 

We stood in the hallway next to our history class waiting to be let in. Both of us leaning on each side of the door. " You'd be making a first move...a very small one. It'll leave her guessing and you'll have the option to either tell her it was from you or chicken out and watch on as she marries someone like Collins." I huffed at that and looked away as piles of other students wandered through the hall on their way to different classes.

" I guess I'll think about it." Lincoln was trying to hide his smug grin... I'll help him with that later.

* * *

* * *

History class was taken by Mr Pike. A very strict, scary, no nonsense type of guy who just so happened to take a disliking to me. Possibly because I was always late with my homework but also he had my sister Anya in his class a few years ago and they had a mutual hate for eachother. I guess us Woods bring it out in him! He left the classroom to deal with some kids who were arguing a little while ago and I took the opportunity to decide what I was going to say to Clarke. I thought it over and sending her a Valentine's card seemed a tad tacky and not romantic enough. I wanted to see that gorgeous smile so I decided I was going to leave a nice bouquet of colourful tulips in her locker with a note. She mentioned they were her favourite flowers on the 8th of February of last year while our English class were having a discussion. She was wearing a white summer dress and had her hair up in a bun and her summer freckles were on full display....I remember details. Don't judge.

I flipped though my history notebook to an empty page and got to work on ideas of what I could say.

**Happy Valentine's day!**

**Love**

**?**

_hmm no._

**Guess who loves ya?**

_hell no dumbass!_

**These flowers are pretty**

**But not as pretty as you!**

_This is why I'm alone._

Keep it simple, not cringey and to the point! 

**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Clarke**

**X**

Nailed it.

" Only you would be studying still while the teachers gone." I instantly closed my book as a hand I recognised rested on my desk. I gulped down my nerves and looked up into those gorgeous, crystal blues. Clarke Griffin late to class and smiling at me with her happy go lucky attitude. She was probably in the art studio again if the specks of green paint on her fingers are anything to go by. I love her... God, get it together!

" Err..yea??...book nerd. You know me." ...I hate myself. Why am I like this?? I offered up a polite smile and messed with the corner of my notebook.

" That I do." She tapped my desk and started towards her seat. " I still owe you." Clarke threw over her shoulder with a smile as she put her bag down and dropped into her own seat. I felt a blush coming so I gave her an awkward nod and faced forward again, resting my cheek on my fist. They don't call me smooth Lexa for nothing! ( Someone, somewhere could call me that! You don't know. ) 

After all these years she still remembered the 'I.O.U' thing. That's got to mean something right?? 

* * *

* * *

** Twelve years earlier:  **

It was the first day back to kindergarten after the massive snowstorm that kept all schools and businesses shut for over a week and the head teacher organised a teddy bears picnic to welcome us all back! We were supposed to pick our favourite teddy bear or any stuffed animal really and bring them to school with us. Then we'd all sit on picnic blankets and eat tasty snacks and drink our milk while listening to eachother tell the rest of the class what our stuffed animal was called and why it was our favourite.

I of course brought Rocky the rebel raccoon! He wore cool shades and a motorcycle jacket and basically owned the universe. ( He may still live on my bed. Protecting my room from intruders and just generally being awesome. ) I was so excited to show him off. I clung to him tightly all through breakfast, even when my mom tried to bribe me with a chocolate cookie. I was not letting go.

I heard a voice being raised in the kitchen area and I could see our teacher, Miss Nia going red with anger as she shouted at a small blonde girl. It was Clarke but I only recognised her by the blue ribbons in her hair. Her head was down and she looked like she was in tears. My heart hurt and I felt my own eyes start to water. Miss Indra noticed the tears leaking down my cheeks and took my hand. She started leading me to the kitchen area where Clarke was but she left me just outside the door to get some tissues for my eyes. As soon as Miss Indra entered, Miss Nia calmed her voice down but I could tell she was still angry. I subtly rested my head against the doorframe and tried to hear what was happening.

" I was very clear Miss Griffin. All students were to bring a stuffed animal to kindergarten today. There is no excuse for turning up empty handed! The class photo will be ruined now." 

Clarke kept her head down but I knew she was still whimpering, she just kept her eyes on her red buckled shoes and messed with her nervous fingers. I wondered if she was imagining herself as Dorothy and was chanting ' there's no place like home' in her head. She looked so small and Miss Indra quietly scolded Miss Nia for her mean tone then took Clarke's hand and led her out of the kitchen, passing me some tissues on the way.

Clarke looked so sad. Sat on a picnic blanket all by herself, keeping her eyes down while kids ran about throwing their teddy bears around and laughing with their friends, exchanging cuddles with each others stuffed animal. I knew I had to be brave. I couldn't let her sit alone, plus I really wanted to make her smile. With Rocky gripped tightly in one hand I made my way over to Clarke's blanket. I stood there for a couple of moments, gathering my courage before sitting next to Clarke. She lifted her head and looked directly at me, her eyes were a blurry puddle of blue and I just wanted to hug her. I wasn't that brave though so I settled for placing Rocky in her lap. 

" This is Rocky. He's my favourite. He can be yours too if you want." I started to mess with my sleeves out of nervous . Clarke looked stunned, I was getting ready to stand up and leave but then I had the air knocked out of me. Clarke had thrown her arms around me in a big hug and I could feel her grinning into my neck. She whispered " Thanks Lex." Into my ear and I was so overwhelmed by it all I nearly past out. I think I managed to appear cool and calm about it all. Well, I didn't throw up so there's that. 

As we were getting ready for the class photo, Clarke told me she didn't bring a stuffed animal with her because she loved all her toys the same and didn't want to make the rest feel bad by only bringing one. I think I fell in love with her right there and then.

All the kids sat on a giant picnic blanket, holding their stuffed animals and waited for Miss Nia to take the photograph. Clarke and I held Rocky between us and I had to stop myself from looking over at her big toothy grin. The photo was taken ( and now hangs up in the door of my wardrobe.) and Clarke pulled a marker pen out of her pocket, grabbing my sweaty palm and wrote ' I.O.U' on it then signed her name and turned my hand over and kissed my knuckles with a grin. I nearly passed out again.

When it was home time and the parents had arrived. My mom was helping me with my jacket which was extremely difficult to put on with Rocky tightly in my hand. I could hear her mumbling something about it but I was too busy looking over at Clarke. Her dad was making her laugh by pulling his tongue out at Miss Nia and pulling monster faces while her back was turned. It made me chuckle. She turned and smiled at me then tugged his sleeve until he bent down and then she whispered something in his ear. I finished getting my jacket done up properly and peeped back over and there was Clarke's dad giving me two thumbs up. 

* * *

* * *

Ever since, Clarke had randomly dropped in that she owed me whenever we spoke and each time my heart melted that little bit more. I sighed and got my head focused for the rest of class.

Once it was over and everyone was packing up, I couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on at Clarke's table. Octavia had pulled her chair over and was chewing on her pen lid trying to get the gossip from Clarke. " I'm pretty sure I'm going to get a Valentine's card from Murphy. " Octavia cringed at the thought while Clarke laughed. " He's been flirting with me lately. At first I thought he was doing it to piss my brother off but he's always looking at me. It's creepy." Clarke smiled in amusement and started to draw a beautiful flower on Octavia's hand while listening to her friend complain. " I don't know if I'm going to bother sending any yet. How about you? Has the all mighty Griffster got her eye on anyone??" My ears perked up at that though I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer.

Clarke shrugged and continued to draw more detail on Octavia's hand. " I'm not sure. I kinda have something else planned this year. I don't think a card would be special enough." Octavia sat closer clearly intrigued "oooh do tell??" I was finished packing up my bag and I really didn't want to hear the rest so I threw my history notebook with my homework in on Pikes desk and made my way to the door. I vaguely heard Clarke asking Octavia if she knew Lincoln and that left my stomach hurting.

* * *

* * *

**Valentine's Day:**

My mind was set. I was going to leave Clarke her Valentine's tulips with a note but I wasn't going to sign it. It was too much of a brave move and I wasn't feeling particularly brave today. If Clarke was interested in somebody and was doing something special for them, I didn't want to look like an idiot. But I still wanted to see her smile and know that I caused it.

I woke extra early this morning so I could pick up a bouquet of colourful tulips. It was just as well that I did, I spent a ridiculous amount of time picking out just the right flowers I wanted in my bouquet. I'm fairly certain the florist was screaming on the inside but it was important and now I have my special flowers for my Clar- ..Clarke. For Clarke.

I arrived at school before most students got out of bed. I even beat some of the teachers but I was just so nervous about being caught, I couldn't risk it. I found Clarke's locker pretty easily, it's almost opposite Lincolns and I've spent many days waiting at his locker, just to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and beautiful smiles. My hands were shaking but I managed to pick the lock fairly easily. ( Don't ask how I know how to do that. ) I felt really uncomfortable invading Clarke's privacy so I tried to be as quick as possible. I took the bouquet out of my backpack with the little note attached and placed it carefully inside, making sure not to ruin any of Clarke's belongings then I stuffed Rocky's paw back into my bag, making sure none of his fur got caught in the zip. Don't worry. I don't usually bring him to school with me. I just needed my good luck mascot with me. ( if anyone goes into my bag today, i may just act oblivious. ) I checked the time, I still had a little while before everyone else would arrive so I decided to wait it out in the library. Wish me luck!

* * *

* * *

The halls were quickly filling up with students and I was leaning against Lincolns locker, pretending to be busy on my phone and casually wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans every few minutes. There was no sign of Clarke yet but Octavia wandered past a little while ago so I'm sure it won't be long now. I took some deep breaths and tried to steady my nerves. It was ridiculous! My name wasn't even signed. She had no reason to think it was me so the fact I felt sick with nerves was silly.

My eyes wandered over to Finn. Blargh Finn Collins... Total sleazeball, popular jock and annoyingly into Clarke. His locker was about seven away from hers and he was trying to subtly hide a small teddy bear, holding a fuzzy heart in his locker. I groaned and rolled my eyes. It was totally for Clarke! Clearly he doesn't listen because after that teddy bears picnic all those years ago where Miss Nia shouted at her, Clarke has taken a strong dislike to anything bear shaped and refused to date anyone who planned a picnic. She was really mentally scarred that day. He was about to fail miserably. Oh well!

Fuck, here she comes! Breathe. I half turned in her direction, resting my shoulder against the locker. I kept my eyes on my phone at all times. Mostly out of fear. I could hear her every movements. Saying hi to a passing friend, putting her bag on the ground, opening her locker. I couldn't breathe. 

Finn made his way over and I took a split second glance at them before typing nonsense into my phone. " Happy Valentine's princess. " he was giving her his best charming smile and leaning against the locker next to Clarke's. " Having a good morning? " 

Clarke was staring inside her locker. She hadn't moved and it was making me nervous. I glanced again and she was now holding the bouquet in her hands. I bit my lip and shut my eyes for a second. She looked stunned, speechless... " Finn... Oh my god. Are these off you?? They're so beautiful! " 

What just happened... My stomach dropped and my hand instinctively went to cover it. Did she really think he would do something like that?? He got you a fucking bear!

Finn looked bewildered and was struggling to speak. " They really are gorgeous thank you." She offered him a warm smile. A warm smile meant for me. " You're full of surprises. I kinda had you down as the type to buy one of those tacky bears from the gas station. " She chuckled and his cheeks turned pink. I wanted to leave but my feet wouldn't move. Was he really going to take credit for this?? His confidence picked up and he shoved his hands into his back pockets. " What can I say princess, you deserve the best." Now her cheeks were turning pink. I can't be here. I need to go. I started to storm off in the direction of my next class. I could hear Lincoln shouting after me but I wasn't about to go back. How could this be happening??

My phone was going off in my pocket. I knew it was Linc but I really didn't want to speak to anyone right now. She thought they were from him?? She looked happy too. I'm an idiot, I should of just ignored this stupid day and treated it just like any other! History class was next. Great, another chance to hear Clarke drool over Collins. I knew Linc was missing this class because of extra soccer practice so I didn't even have him to give me a reassuring nod through class. Valentine's Day can suck it.

Mr Pike had been rambling on for the last forty three minutes. I was pretty much zoned out, drowning in my own misery when I remembered Lincolns text. I glanced up at Pike then subtly took my phone out and opened it under the desk.

**Linc Mob: ( 4 new msgs )**

**Lex, seriously! I can't find you anywhere! If only you'd of hung around a little longer, you'd of seen Raven telling Clarke there was no way the flowers were from Collins. The handwriting on your note was too neat and perfect! Apparently Collins still writes and spells like a toddler :)**

**Clarke seemed relieved!**

**I know you're probably making up things in your head about her being gutted so to quote Clarke " oh thank fuck for that!"**

**I'm now officially late for practice. You're welcome! ( meet you after lunch)**

Okay... Maybe I need to read my messages before losing it. I sat up further in my chair and took a slow, deep breath in. So Clarke was happy they weren't from him. Was she hoping.. ohhhh wait! There's a conversation happening behind me. 

I casually sat back in my chair and perked my ear in Clarke's direction. " So Finns out, any other ideas who your mystery Valentine is??" Octavia was leaning back against Clarke's desk and pretending she was all ears to Mr Pike. " Nope. I mean, there's someone I kinda hope it is but it seems highly unlikely. " She kinda mumbled the last part but my ears caught it. "Hey O" She tapped Octavia's shoulder with her pen. " that reminds me, can you come find Lincoln with me at lunch?" My stomach dropped again. " Spend my lunch hour drooling over a topless hunk?? I guess... The things I do for you Griff." I heard Clarke chuckle and I wanted to cry. Clarke wanted my best friend to be her Valentine. 

" Okay class. You may start packing your things up. I have graded your homework and will pass it out." Mr Pike took a handful of notebooks and started discussing grades with students. I was pretty sure my mark would be poor but I didn't have it in me to care. I finished putting my stuff in my bag and then sat back down waiting for my grade. 

" Miss Woods." He was looking at me with loathing and a hint of smugness in his eyes. His voice rose as he spoke to me. Kinda as if he wanted others to hear. My eyebrow raised in question. " Perhaps if you spent more time focusing on your work and less time writing love notes to Miss Griffin your grade would be higher than a 'D' ." He tossed my notebook on my desk. 

Oh. Dear. Fucking. God. 

I left my Valentine drafts to Clarke in my notebook!! I meant to rip it out before handing it in but she distracted me...

The class went awkwardly quiet. I couldn't move. I'm not even sure I was breathing all I could feel was the burning fire taking over my ears. There was only a couple of minutes until the bell but I didn't care. I basically ran out of class. 

I was stumbling through the hall and hyperventilating. What the fuck just happened?! Oh god what was Clarke thinking right now... I couldn't look at her, I just had to get the hell out of there! I decided to hide out in the library over lunch. It was pretty big and usually busy so I had no trouble staying out of view. I made myself invisible by burying my head in a book and trying to blank out what just happened. God Clarke knew, she knew the flowers were from me and she was into Lincoln! I guess she'll be disappointed twice because he only has eyes for Octavia. This day is just getting worse and worse.

There was only one class left for today. Luckily after lunch, neither of my classes were with Clarke. I'd managed to avoid her and most of the people from my history class apart from a couple of guys who laughed as I past them to get to English. Dicks.

I liked English. I was good at it and it helped that the teacher Miss Rivers, was really friendly and cool. She even let us call her by her first name. Niylah, aslong as no other teachers were around. Finally I could just get on with this one class then go home and curl into a ball for the entire weekend. 

Lincoln appeared ten minutes after I sat down and quickly sat on the desk in front of me with his feet resting on the chair. "Okay. So... I heard what happened. I'm so sorry Lex, that's got to be up there with the most awkward thing of all time!" I raised my brow, not amused. " Thanks for that. I'm pretty sure my life is ruined. " I huffed and put my head down on my desk. " How'd you find out?" I didn't bother lifting my head. " Octavia and Clarke came up to me at lunch. Octavia kinda mentioned it." Oh right. They were going to speak to Lincoln. I forgot that wonderful part. " Did Clarke get you something special for Valentine's? She doesn't seem to shut up about you." I was bitter and I sounded childish I know but I was having a rough day. 

Lincoln chuckled. "Clarke?? I think you got that wrong Lex. She only asked me what class you had last today and then she left me with Octavia. Not that I minded." He gave me a cheeky wink. "Wait. She asked you were I'd be right now?? Fuck, fantastic is she about to let me down gently in front of the whole fucking class?!" Why are people determined to embarrass me today. I want to go home. " Chill okay? It's Clarke. She wouldn't do that. Sorry if I wasn't supposed to tell her but Octavia was distracting me and leaning in real close. I would of given her all of your person details if she'd asked." He smiled then squeezed my shoulder as he went to take his seat. 

"Right guys! We have a lot to go over today so quickly get your books out and settle down!" Miss Rivers threw her worksheets on her desk and faced the class as she pulled the blackboard down. I wasn't really paying much attention. I had my head in my notebook but after a few moments my ears started to hear gasps and 'oh my gods' and Miss Rivers telling the class to settle down. I looked up. It took me a few moments for my eyes to catch on but there it was.

**💗 Happy Valentine's Day 💗**

**💞 Lexa 💞**

**💖**

**Clarke**

Clarke's message written in huge chalk letters across the blackboard with beautifully drawn love hearts in pink chalk and it took me a second to realise Miss Rivers was shaking pink glitter off her sweater and then I saw piles of pink all over the class floor. A glitter explosion must of been triggered as the blackboard came down. 

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the floor. I just sat there like an idiot and Miss Rivers laughed and shook her head at me. "Miss Griffin I presume. She's a very talented young lady." Miss Rivers rolled her eyes as I was too in shock to answer and Lincoln elbowed me in the side. That brought me back. My mouth was dry but I coughed out a quiet " Yes, she is." Clarke...Clarke Griffin did this for me. 

" Okay well I'm afraid this beautiful artwork is about to be erased so hurry up and take some photos on your phone." Niylah smiled and patiently waited as my shaky hands tried to take some decent pictures. Fortunately, Linc was on hand to take some better ones. What was happening??

* * *

* * *

The school day was done and while my head was still scrambled, I could finally breathe. Today was a mixture of every emotion there is. I still don't really know what's happ- 

My phone bleeped. 

I took my phone out of my jeans and opened it.

**(4 new msgs)**

**I.O.U**

**One date.**

**If you'll be my Valentine :)**

**P.s I got your number from Lincoln. Don't be mad at him! He exchanged it for a date with O! ~ Clarke**

I couldn't wipe the goofy grin off my face. Clarke Griffin wanted me to be her Valentine! She was only talking to Lincoln to get my number and so she could do her artwork on the right blackboard! This was the greatest moment of my life. Did I mention I love Valentine's Day???

* * *

* * *

I knew Clarke stayed late after school on a Friday. She spent a good hour in the art studio so I decided to hang around. Once I knew she'd be coming out, I hid behind her Jeep and nervously tapped my fingers on the roof as I peeped through one of the windows. There she was walking out of the side door, holding the tulips in one hand. They were placed in water in a glass jar probably from the art room. She was looking confused at her phone, I guess wondering why I never texted her back. She got half way to her car before she halted and looked confused. It took her a moment but then she barked out a laugh as she realised Rocky the rebel raccoon was laying chilled out on her car roof. 

I appeared from the side with a shy grin on my face and Clarke looked like she wanted to hug me. " I can't believe you brought him to school." She shook her head in disbelief. " He's my favourite. He can be yours too. If you want." I gave her a warm smile and her eyes watered a little like she was remembering that conversation. 

I shoved my hands in my back pockets. " That 'I.O.U' that you mentioned... I'm ready to cash in if you're free." Clarke was shaking slightly but managed to act confident. " What did you have in mind? " She gestured to her paint covered clothes and I chuckled. " The coffee shop down the road is having a Valentine sale. Free giant cookie with every purchase. No dress code." Clarke grinned and opened her car door. " What are you waiting for Woods? Get in." I almost broke the door with how fast I opened it. She started the engine when I remembered. "Oh shit!" I quickly opened my window and shoved my hand up on the roof, feeling around until I felt something furry. I pulled Rocky in and looked at him with apologetic eyes. " That could of been disastrous! " I will never stop loving Clarke's laughter.

**Happy Valentine's Day Lex.**

**Happy Valentine's Day Clarke.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody treated themselves to something lovely today! 
> 
> Free hug here. * opens arms and waits* O.o 
> 
> o.O *waits some more*


End file.
